Serena's Big Plan
by Meatsy
Summary: Serena Finds Out Darien likes her...but is it true? To Find out she comes up with a plan that may ruin everything. SD fic.R&R COMPLETE!
1. The Plan

Serena Sanderson

crazybabe2000@hotmail.com

          Hiya everyone okay this is my first fanfic so I'm not that sure it's good and don't just leave because I'm not sure I would like you to read it and tell me what you think. If you send me an e-mail make sure you send it to the e-mail address above. Oh! I have another on ,too (just in case) it's                    GohanHeavan97@hotmail.com (it's actually my friend's but he says I can use it he's soooooo sweet ^_^) Anyways, I also have msn instant message all you have to do is type in my e-mail address and you'll get 'Sakuya' on your list and if you add Jonathan (GohanHeavan97) then the screen name 'Jonathan' will come up but only if we say that we want to talk to you (I always say yes I'm not so sure about him though) okay okay I'll stop talking so you can read this story don't forget to tell me what you think.

                                                                Serena ^_^

  P.S. I DON NOT OWN SAILOR MOON I JUST RIGHT THE FANFICS (my favorite fanfic writer is Alicia Blade she's the reason why I'm trying to write them so read her stories ,too)

Blessed are the poor in spirit,

    For theirs is the the kingdom of heaven.

Blessed are those who mourn,

    For they shall be comforted.

Blessed are the meek,

    For they shall inherit the earth.

Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness,

    For they shall be filled.

Blessed are the merciful,

    For they shall obtain mercy.

Blessed are the peacemakers,

    For they shall be called sons of God.

Blessed are those who  are persecuted for rightousness' sake,

    For theirs is the kingdom of heaven.

                                                  Matthew 5:3-11

!               

                                                                SERENA'S BIG PLAN

                                "Oooooohhhhh Nooooooo!," Serena yelled waking up and looking at her clock "I'm late agian! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" "Hunny, calm down there isnt school today do to school meetings all over the county." her mother said. "Yeah meatball head call down.," Sammy said "Besides your clock isn't even right." "how would you know if my clock was right or not ,Sammy? It is 7:35 a.m. right?" " Nope ,meatball head, it's 11:48 a.m." He said (with a almost evil looking grin on his face) She gasped. "YOU! YOU MESSED UP THE TIME ON MY CLOCK, AND DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT AND EVEN MORE WHEN DARIEN DOES IT SO STOP!"  " Ha! I bet you like it when Darien does it and your just trying to hide it." "I DO NOT!" "Serena calm down." her mother said. "Okay mom....... Hey! Can I go to the arcade since there's no school?" "Ummmm sure Hun. Just be back by dinner." "I'm sure I won't be gone that long." Serena said while walking out the door. "Well that's the first time she's ever left without a piece of food in her mouth" Sammy said. (while walking upstairs with the grin still on his face.)

                                It was Friday.(Serena's second favorite day of the week, because it was the day before weekend.) "I wonder what Andrew does on Fridays when I'm not there. I've never really thought about it before. He probablly just talks to that jerk Darien. Man, I don't even wanna think of that incredibly self-centered, arrogant, handsome, jerk." Wait! Handsome? "Since when do I think Darien's Handsome? He's not Handsome he incredibly ugly. Yeah! He's incredibly ugly."

                                "Okay. Here's the arcade. Now, how am I gonna do this?" I'll just sneek in so they can't see or hear me. she thought while she snuck in.

                                Ding. Ding. Ding. I was right there's Andrew talking to Darien.Okay okay I guess Darien's a little cute. Just a little thought handsome is such a strong word. I wonder what they're talking about.

                                "I just Don't know ,Andrew."

                                "Well,Darien,if you like her just tell her."

                                "I can't."

                                "And why not?"

                                "Because she hates me."

                                So he likes a girl. She felt a pain for loss come into her stomach.

                                "She doesn't hate you ,Darien. She can't hate anyone. She to nice."

                                "She can hate me i mean all I do is tease and make fun of her. I just can't help knowing that she hates me." 

                                "Darien, just try to be nice to her 

                                Oh I get. He likes a girl who doesn't like him because he teases her and stuff. Well it's kinda nice to know he doesn't just tease me.

                                "OH! Darien."

                                "Hmm?"

                                "Don't call her meatball head. Please. She hates that so it won't help you."

                                "Sure I'll try but i don't even mean to it just happens like a reflex."

                What? He calls someone else meatball head ,but I'm his meatball head. WHOA!!!!! Now I'm jealous cause he calls someone else meatball head. It's not like I like him or anything. Okay I need to calm down I mean I did like him a long time ago and hoped to be his girlfriend someday ,but then he started teasing me. So I didn't think I liked him anymore but maybe I do. I think I should go over there now.

                                "Hi ,Andrew." she said while walking towards Andrew and Darien.

                                "Hey ,Serena" he said while glancing at Darien.

                                "No school today?"

                                "Nope" she said getting in a seat to relax.

                                "Hey meatba-",Darien saw Andrew glare at him for a split second",-Serena, why do you always say hi to Andrew and not me?"

                                "Because he doesn't tea-,"she gasped,"What did you just call me?" hoping she imagined the words.

                                "Ser..Serena."he said nervously pulling at the collar of his shirt.

                                "Since when did you start calling me by my name? I didn't even know you knew it."

                                "Since when did you care and I've always known your name."

                                "What do you mean since when do I care? You never called me Serena before.

                                "Well I got tired of you yelling at me."

                                "Rrrrrriiiiight well thanks for calling me by my name ,but you can call me meatball head if you want I mean well it's... kinda.... well sort of...... cute."

                                "Wait, so now you like the nickname?"

                                "Well I don't care I mean I never had a problem with it. It's just you started calling me it without my permission and it's kinda  irritating."

                                "Oh, well I'll be sure to ask tomorrow when I make up a new one." he said with that all natural kind of smirk.

                                "Yeah okay thanks." she said thinking about it.

She had heard right. He liked her. 

                                'I wanted him to like me a long time ago and haven't thought of it in a long time but, now that its happened it's just wierd. The guy who I thought was a major jerk isn't a jerk at all he's just shy in a wierd kinda way. I know! If I flirt with him he won't be able to resist that is only if he already likes me . If he doesn't then he might be able to start liking me.' "Yeah that's what I'll do" 

                                "So you will?"

                                "What? What did you say ,Andrew?"

                                "I wanted to know if you and Darien  could go to the beach together with Rita and me."

                                "Why do we need to go together?"

                                "Don't you wanna go with me , Darien?" Serena said with a pouty looking face 

                                "No it's just that I want to know........ wait........ are you saying that  you'll go with me for him  no questions asked?"he said raising an eyebrow.

                                "Sure. Are you saying you would go with me?"she asked with almost pleading eyes.

                                "I'm not sure I mean-"

                                "So you wouldn't" she said looking at the floor

                                "No, it's not that it's just well I don't know maybe I shouldn't go I mean you can't stand me I mean well..... like...... you....  you hate me."

                The words rang in her ears over and over 'you hate me' 'you hate me' 'you hate me'. 

                                "I don't hate you." she said quietly looking into his eyes watching all the emotions fly past his face. Shock,  Confusion, Hope,  Desperation,  Understanding, Love. Love? He's a nicer guy than I thought.

                                "You don't?" he said hoping it was true.

                                "No I don't. I mean you irritate me sometimes but not enought to hate you." she said with a small smile." And besides I don't want you to miss all the fun."

                                "Okay if you really want me to go." he said noticing the little blush on her cheeks. Then out of nowhere she jumped from the seat, ran up and hugged him almost making him fall.

                                "Thanks, Darien."

                He put his arms around her. 

                                "No problem meatball head."

                Feeling Darien's arms around Serena made her comfortable like she never wanted him to let go.

                                " Andrew," Darien said, " tell me why we have to go together."

                                " Well I kinda told Rita that you were a couple." he said looking at them still in each others arms a little further apart.

                                " But if you two wanna go somewhere together by yourselves you can maybe like a room."

                Relizing what he ment they almost flew out of each others arms with there faces flushed in red.

                                " Ummmm is it okay if I invite the girls? They can come at a different time." she said still blushing enormously.              

                                " Yeah sure how about you come at noon and the come at one-thirty."

                                " Okay. See you at noon Andrew. Bye. Bye Darien. Oh and I'll be at your apartment in 30 mins. Okay?"

                                " Okay." he said with the blush still on his cheeks.

                Winking at Darien she left.

                                " What was that all about?"

                                " I have no clue but, tell me it wasn't a dream that my Usako was in my arms."

                                " She was. It was real, Darien."

                                                                                                Serena's View

                                " Okay Girls Listen to this." I said as they all looked at me anxious to find out what I was going to say.

                                " What?"               

                                " Darien Chiba likes............ME!"

                                " What?!" 

                                " I know I was surprised ,too"

                                " But why would he like you?" Raye asked jelously.

                                " I DON'T KNOW! I overheard him talking to Andrew about it."

                                " Anyways after I found that out, Andrew invited Darien and me to the beach with Rita and him because he told Rita we were a couple.

                                " Why would he say that?"

                                " I don't know maybe it was a favor for Darien. Although it didn't seem like he wanted to go."

                                " Why would he do Darien a favor if he didn't even wanna go?"

                                " I don't know stop asking me questions! I have to be at the beach in fifteen minutes! Why I came is to tell you that you can come ,too. You can come at one-thirty. Okay." 

                                " Okay ,sure." They all said at the at the same time. 

                                                                10 minutes later (Third person View)

                                " Okay girls. I'm on my to Darien's apartment." she said after putting all her stuff in a beach bag.

                                " Why do you have to go to Darien's? Why dosen't he come over here?"

                                " Because I told him I would go to his apartment."

                                " Why?"

                                " Did I not tell you?"

                                " Tell us what?"

                                " I've decided to flirt with Darien to see if he really likes me."

                                " Oh that's a good idea." Raye said sarcastically

                                " What's wrong with it?" Lita asked

                                " Well how's it gonna work?" Amy asked a little more impressed with Serena's decsion.

                                " I decided that if I flirt with him that if he really likes me he won't be able to resist what I'm offering for him, and besides sex apeal always works."

                                "And if he doesn't?" Raye asked with a smirk

                                "If he doesn't then I was wrong and he might start to like me."

                                "Sounds good to me and I would know after all I am the senshi of  LOVE" Mina said with a humongous  smile.                                             "Anyways I have to go. C ya later girls." she said hurrying towards the door.                                                                                                       " Okay. Bye Serena." They all said.

                                                                Darien's Apartment

                                ' Okay I'll just knock on the door and we'll go to the beach.' Serena thought while looking at Darien's apartment door infront of her.  

                                " Well here it goes." she said while knocking on the door.

                                                                Darien's view 

                                " Okay she should be here anytime now. Gosh, I'm nervous. I wonder if she wants something to eat. She's never turned down food before but we have to go so I won't offer." I said to myself quitely then heard a knock on the door.

                                ' She's here. Okay I guess we'll just go to the beach.' I thought while I picked up my stuff and opened the door.

                                " Hey Darien." she said smiling in my doorway.

                                " Hey meatba.....wow." I  took a look at her. She was wearing a white shirt over her bathing suit but she still looked fabulous. Her hair in the regular meatballs. I thought I could even get lost looking in her eyes.

                                                                Third Person view

                ' I wonder why he's looking at me. Maybe I look stupid or he doesn't know why he's doing this but it's my only chance.'

                                " Wow what?" she said straightening her posture.

                                " Huh? Oh ummm you look umm good that's all." he said blushing relizing now that he said 'wow' out loud.

                                " Rrrrrriiiiight. Well let's go."

                                " Okay sure." he said while getting his car keys.

                                " You have a car?"she asked as they headed towards the elevater.

                                " Yeah. It's a '98 red mustang." he said as they went down the elevater.

                                " I don't know what that is. Cars aren't my thing." she said as they walked out of the building.

                                " Well, here it is."

                                " THAT'S YOUR CAR!?"

                                " Yup. Let's go beforr we become unfashionably late." he said while opening the door for her.

                She got in and watched him hurry to the other side of the car. Then get in.

                                " Okay, let's go." he turned the egnition and the car started to roll back into reverse.

__________________________________________________________________________________

                                I'm back okay I'm sorry I left you hangin but the next chapter with be here soon.     

                                                                       This chapter is already 6 pages.

                                                                                       ~ Sakuya ~  

                                                                                               ^_^

                                               DON'T MISS THE BEACH CHAPTER IT'S GONNA BE GOOD ~_^                                                           

__________________________________________________________________________________


	2. The Beach

Hazel Sanderson

crazybabe2000@hotmail.com

                                Hiya! Me again okay this is the second chap of my story but it would be really stupid if you didn't already know that.Lol. Anyways remenber Darien and Serena have juat pulled out of Darien's apartment complex. Now they're on their way to the beach. So the story is going to start in the car on the way. Oh! If you really think I suck at writing fanfics just tell me and give me a few pointers and don't swear or anything like that please.

                                                                                                                Thanks,

                                                                                                                 Serena  ^_^

                     P.S. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!! And Alicia Blade if your reading this I'm sorry for sorta taking one part of YOUR fanfic you use it better than me. Lol. ^_^ if you don't like the BSB then don't listen to the songs and let me tell whos who. Okay C.J. Walker is Nick Carter, Dillan Miller is A.J., Joel Miles is Howie D, Mark Miles is Kevin, and Darien Chiba is Brian. Get it. Got it. Good. 

"The only way to the father is through the son"

                                                (no idea at the verse sorry)

                                                                                 Chapter two         

                                " So how long does it take to get to the beach from here?" Serena asked.

                                " Enough to take a small nap." He said with a grin.

                                " Are you sayiing I'm lazy?" she said with a small sort of sneer.

                                " No but you did so I don't have to."

                                " Don't turn into a snob now if we have to be boyfriend and girlfriend for like five hours then we should atleast be nice to each other for that long."

                                " I guess."

                Silence.

                                " Serena."

                                " Hmmm?"

                                " I wanted to talk to you about yeterday."

                                " Really? Why?"

                                " You really don't hate me?"

                                " No. I don't I just always thought you hated me I mean you always tease and make fun of me which didn't help change what I thought." Then she rembered what Darien said to Andrew 'She can hate me I mean all I do is tease and make fun of her.'

                                " Well, it's nice to know you don't hate me."

                                " Same here."

                                " So what are we doing today that was so grand I wasn't aloud to miss the fun?"

                                " I don't know it's a beach it's impossible not to have fun."

                                " I guess. Hey there it is. It didn't take as long as I thought."

                                " Still long enough for a short nap."She said with a grin."

                                " Ha ha."

                                                   AT THE BEACH

                " Hey guys," Andrew greeted them, " I'm glad you could come and your together which is even better. Anyways Rita and I are over there." he pointed to their towel, " You can use our towel or if you brought your own you can use it."

                                " Okay thanks." Darien said.

                                " No problem." Andrew said then walked away.

                                " So where do you wanna sit meatball head."

                                " We don't wanna be mean let's sit by Andrew and Rita."

                                " Okay." he said as they walked over to Andrew and Rita's towel

                                " Hey guys!" Rita called while she waved to Darien and Serena.

                                " Hey Rita." They both said and started laying out their stuff.

                                " So when did you start?"

                                " Start what?"

                                " You know going out. I thought you hated each other."

                                " Oh! No we didn't hate each other we just had a few misunderstandings."

                                " So how did it happen?"

                                " Ummm..Serena why don't you tell her this one."

                                " Oh..um..sure" Serena said sort of nervously.

                                " Well it all sort of happened at the arcade. I bumped into him accidenty and apologized. Now what I thought was strange was he didn't tell me how clumsy I was or that I can't talk and walk at the same time. You know stuff he would usually coment on. So I asked him what was wrong and he said he wasn't feeling good and that he didn't want to deal with me today."

                                " Yeah, but being her she had to make sure I was okay because that's the kind of person she is. Anyways, she said that I should get some rest and drink lots of fluids. I told her she sounded just like my doctor and that it doesn't work but, I went home and took a nap for like a hour and then I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was like Andrew checking up on me cause he heard everything at the arcade."

                                " But it was me."

                                " Yup it was her. She was seeing if I felt any better and brought some chicken noodle soup for me to eat."

                                " He said that nap did some good and I said 'told ya so' and handed him the soup. He let me in and I sat down and complamented on how clean his apartment was."

                                " Then I sat down next to her and said thanks. She watched me eat the soup and when I was finished she took the container it was in and washed it. I asked her why she was doing this for me."

                                " I said I was a girlscout and I always help my friends."

                                " When she said friends I said 'you qualify me as a friend?'"   

                                " I said 'well the only grudge I have against you is when you call me meatball head but, besides that I think my life would be even more boring than it already is if you weren't in it.?"

                                " I said 'I guess I'll take that as a compliment.'"

                                " That's cool guys but you aren't answering my question." Rita said 

                                " Anyways after that we became friends."Serena said.

                                " And then after about two weeks we went to the park together and I asked her out." Darien said with a grin.

                                " Yeah and guess how he asked me."

                                " I don't know. How?" Rita was anxious

                                " He sang me a song with you know his group the boiler boys. Come on Darien sing it again."

                                " Um maybe when I get the boys together I'll call her."

                                " Okay. Anyways that's how it happened."

                                " Now that's what I wanted to hear. Wow that's really cool I never would've guessed you two would get together and like that. It's just amazing."

                                " Yeah we never thought it was possible either." Darien said 

                                " Darien can I talk to you for a minute?" Andrew said getting up.

                                " Ummm..sure. Excuse me ladys." Darien said getting to his feet. Then walked off.

                                " How did you do it?" Andrew asked.

                                " Do what?"

                                " Make that story up that fast."

                                " Oh. I just followed Serena's lead. She really good at making up stories."

                                " Gosh..that was a good story. It would've been great if it actually happened."

                                " Yeah. Who knows maybe she will start to like me."

                                " If so this is your perfect oppertunity. Why don't you treat her as if you were her real boyfriend."

                                                                MEANWHILE..

                " You must be really happy to have Darien. I know I was thrilled when Andrew asked me out, he was like my dream come true." Rita said dreamily.

                                " Yeah it's great having Darien in my life. I don't know what I would do without him." Serena said looking over where Darien and Andrew were talking.

                                " You know what the best thing about having boyfriends?"

                                " What?"

                                " They pretty much do whatever you say because they're scared that we'll break up with them if they don't."

                                " That's one I've never heard. I thought it was the fact that we were in love." Serena said with dreamy eyes and flushed cheeks.

                                " I guess you could look at it that way."

                                " Hey girls we're back." Darien said then sat down and kissed Serena's cheek suprising her completely. Andrew did the same with Rita.

                                " We were just talking about you two." Rita said slyly looking at an astonished Serena.

                                " We were talking about you two,too" Andrew said with a quirky grin looking at Darien.

" We decided that maybe tomorrow we should all go to the park."

                                " Sounds fun but for right now I would like to get some sun. Right Serena?"

                                " Umm w-what? Oh! um yeah. I really need a tan."

                                " What do you say I help you with that sunscreen. I don't want my girlfriend getting sunburn."

                                " Umm sure."

                                " Well why you two do that I'll get some snacks." Rita said and walked off.

                                " And I'll get our surfboards, Darien." Andrew said heading for the car.

                                " Well let me get that sunscreen."

                                " They're not here you can stop acting."

                                " Yeah but that doesn't mean they're not coming back and see that your putting it on yourself." he said with a smirk.

                                " Alright. You have a good point."

                                " Good now relax, take off that shirt and I'll put this stuff on you." he said while squezzing some in his hand. She did as he asked and he froze and just looked at her she was wearing a blue two peice bathing suit with what looked little white flowers. 

                He started at her shoulders. Then worked his way down her arms then back up to her shoulders. He noticed she quivered, tensed, and then relaxed under his touch. He thought maybe she would start enjoying it. She felt really warm under his touch even though the sunscreen was cold. She wasn't so sure about her idea anymore she was starting to have doubts and think that maybe she should tell him everything she heard ,but something stopped her. She didn't know what it was or why it wouldn't let her but something inside her said that she should carry on with it. His touch wasn't helping the thoughts either they were just encouraging the fact that she shouldn't tell him. Then his hands went to her stomach and her mind went blank. She could feel his breath on her neck and the muscles on his chest touching her back. They were so close his mouth maybe like an inch from her neck. She was in shock at the thought of how close they were and looked at some other people she didn't know why but she had to get these thoughts out of her head. 

                He could feel his own breath bounce back from her neck and wondered what she tasted like. He always dreamt of kissing her and right now she didn't seem to mind how close his lips were to her neck from doing just that so he started to lean in. 

                She could almost feel his lips on her neck. She could hardly breath all she could do was gasp.

                " Hey Serena your friends are here." Rita called while walking over with the girls.

                                Immediately Darien and Serena shot apart to stunned about their own actions then anyone else should be.

                                " Hey, earth to Serena and Darien." Mina said. All the rest could do was just laugh. 

                                " Ummm..hey girls. Is one-thirty already?" Serena asked dazed like.

                                " Actually it's one-fifty. We..we..were..k..ki..kinda..late." Amy managed to say through little giggles that she couldn't seem to stop."

                                " We invited a few of the guys hope you don't mind Serena." Raye said

                                " No not at all."

                                " So what have you guys been doing? Having fun I see." Mina said whith a sly smile.

                                " You know us we're party animals we always have fun. Right guys?" Darien said to the guys after just coming out of his shock.

                                " You bet." Joel chuckled.

                                " Yeah!" C.J. cheered.

                                " We're always the life of the party." Dillan said.

                                " Yeah but Serena and Darien always ran things when they got there if you know what I mean." Mark said winking twice.

                                " I'm lucky I ran into them before I got to the snack shop because Lita brought some snacks." Rita said smiling.

                                " Yep my very own specially made goodies." Lita said with a big smile. She was wearing a green two piece sporty looking bathing suit with sraight black lines down the side. 

                                " I brought some magazines to look at while we sun bathe" Mina said winking at Serena. She was wearing a one piece yellow orange bathing suit with a slanted red line down the middle and oval holes on the sides.        

                                " I brought a volleyball incase we get bored of sun bathing." Raye said throwing the volleyball on her towel which Serena figured she layed out while everyone else was talking. She was wearing a red and black bathing suit withe with a hole in the middle so you could see her stomach. 

                                " Well I brought-" Amy was cut off.

                                " -Don't tell me some books so we could study?"

                                " Of course not it's a day at the beach not school so I brought a frizbe and some sunblock but you guys aparently covered that already." She giggled. She was wearing a two peice blue and navy bathing suit that was strapless

                                " Well we brought some hot surfboards to go with the hot guys carrying them." Joel said acting all cool and smooth.

                                " With of course our instrumentals which you would be stupid if you didn't notice." Dillan said setting the stuff down.

                                " Oh. Wicked cool you guys. Now this is the fun I was talking about Darien."       

                                " Right. Well I prefer surfbording more than sun bathing and boy magazines but when you start to play volleyball call me. It's even better than crashing on waves." He said and chuckled.

                                " And that's just what we're gonna do. Come on Darien we better go while the waves are good." Andrew said walking up to Darien.

                                " I'm coming. Bye girls and don't forget to call me."

                                " Wait!," Serena yelled suprising everyone," You can sing the song now that everyones here."

                                " Oh right come here guys."Darian said and walked away from the towel with the confused guys following.

                                " We're gonna sing the song I've always wanted to sing to Serena forever but never could cause we never became friends to all the girls cause they think that's how I asked her out. Got it?" Darien said in a rush.

                                " Get it got it good." They all said.

                                " You girls ready?" They asked.

                                " More ready then we ever will be." They replied

                                " Good. Let's do it guys. This is our song Serena." Darien said  but only he knew  what he ment by it.

*Sings How Did I Fall In Love With You* a/n you can find it yourself its on black and blue (BSB)

                Serena was lost. She couldn't even speak. Then the next thing she new she was up walking towards him Darien just watched and couldn't help wonder what he should do but, before he could think of anything she was already up there kissing him he was suprised but responded and they couldn't here anything all they new was that they were there and together. When they seperated they just stared at each other in a dazed state of mind. When they were back to reality Darien could hear everyone and Serena started to walk back with a flushed face and wierd giggle.

                                "Wow that was great you guys." Rita said as they all clapped and by then a crowd had gathered. They all asked for at least one more song so they did one more song.                                                           *Answer To Our Life* Also on Black and Blue

                                "We should go now the waves will get to small soon." Andrew told Darien.

                                "Okay. Bye girls call us when you start to play volleyball." Darien said.

                                "Be careful." Serena said worriedly to Darien.

                                "I will don't worry." he said, gave her a wink, and then followed Andrew and the guys.

                After the guys left Serena and the girls got they're stuff together and sun bathed for about thirty minutes then they got the guys.

                                "Hey, guys, we're going to play volleyball now." Rita shouted to the guys and it was obvious they heard her because they all looked up and crashed.

                While she was gone...

                                "So how's your plan going? It looked pretty good from my point of veiw esspecially when you kissed." Mina said slyly.

                                "I don't know if I should do it you guys I mean I'm not good at this sort of thing I almost told him everything."

                                "Well maybe you should just stop and act normal around him." Amy suggested

                                "It's not that easy I can hardly breath around him as it is. This has never happened to me before it's like I can't control my own actions when I'm near him."

                                "We could tell. It looked like you were in a trance when you walked up and kissed him." Lita said.

                                "Well I think you should tell him the whole thing so it'll be over with and you'll know that he really doesn't like you." Raye said.                        "Listen, Raye, just because he broke up with you doesn't mean he can't like anybody else."

                                "HE DID NOT BREAK UP WITH ME!!!!!!!!"

                                "Why did he break up with her?"

                                "'Cause she cheated on him with Chad and I remember how he broke up with her."

                                "How?" Lita asked anxiously. Serena gave a very small almost unnoticable smile.

                                "He sang her a song."

                                "He didn't sing me a song!" Raye was mad now no one ever talks about her and Darien for a reason.

                                "Yeah he did. It was the 'Not For Me' one."

Flashback.....

                                "I can't believe that you did that to me after all we've done together. You just blew it all away." Darien was in shock he couldn't believe she had kissed Chad while still belonging to him.

                                "Darien, I-" Raye hadn't ment to it just happened if she could she would've taken it all back.

                                "NO! That's it It's not going to happen I mean you have his phone number I found it in your room the other day I really didn't think about it that much but now.........GOSH!"

                                "Please."

                                "Hey guys whats going on?" The guys had just come through the door.

                                "She cheated on me I found the clues and ignored them before."

                                "Really?"

                                "Darien, please you have to listen." she was begging.

                                "NO!" *Sings not for me* Then he left.

End Flashback.....

                                "I did not sound that desperate!"

                                "Oh, yes you did."

                                "How would you know anyway. Darien took me into another room."

                                "We could here through the walls."

                                "Oh come onyou guys actually stuck your ears to the walls........dumb question.Well maybe I didn't want you to hear what was said!!!!!!!!!"

                Raye storms away.

                                "Hey guys what's up with Raye?" Rita was back with 6 guys who looked like they had been beaten up by well a surfboard.

                                "She's fine. She'll be back in a second. See look." Raye was back and sat down.

                                "You're just lucky I don't have my driver's license." 

                                "Wow. What happened to you guys?," Mina said while examining them, "You look like you got run over by a car." She got up and poked Mark.

                                "Ha ha. Very funny."

                                "Oh come on!  You know you're really hot."

                                "Thanks. Say are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you have fine written all over you." He grinned and touched her arm.

                                "Why thank you." She smiled and looked at herself playfully. They both laughed.

                                "Are you guys done flirting?"

                                "Uh, sorry Darien."

                                "Has anyone seen Serena?" He looked around.

                                " Not since she said she was takin' a trip to the hotdog vender."

                                "Ha ha. She loves food"

                                "Yeah I know....Well, I'm going to look for her.....See you in a bit guys."

                                "Okay. Then hurry back 'cause we wanna play."

                                "Okay." And he was off. 

                                "So, who's up for a little practice before they get here?" Asked Lita.

                                "I'm up for it." Answered Joel.

                                "I thought you'd be." She gave him a competetive smile.

                                "Anyone want to help me put up the net?" C.J. looked at Amy. She had tangled herself in the net.

                                "Sure. I'll help. Everyone else seems occupied at the moment." He smiled and helped her out of the net. Touching her shoulder. He hadn't noticed her bathing suit before. He looked at her and saw she was blushing. He knew he was ,too. Once they got out of the net and she started getting it ready he stopped her by pulling her to him. She gasped and he kissed her. She kissed him back.

                                "AHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!!" Yelled Dillan while laughing.

                                "Don't move! You're going to unbury yourself!" Screamed Raye.

                                "I sure do look big under all this sand.Ha ha. Not that bad though." Raye started getting more sand.

                                "So....where is Serena anyway? Man, I would like to play volleyball sometime this century. She's always late for something."

                                "Give her break. Besides, I think Darien went to go look for her. Plus, you have other things to worry about."

                                "Like what?"

                                "Like Me!" He threw sand at her.

                                "AHHH!" He laughed while chasing her. 

                                "Wasn't it romantic?" Rita asked Andrew starry eyed.

                                "What?"

                                "How Darien sang Serena that song. It was wonderful. You never sang me a song" She pouted.

                                "Oh come on!. I was never in a singing group called the Boiler Boys."

                                "I guess."              

                                "I would like to get ten hotdogs, please."

                                "Serena, you don't plan on eating all those do you? You don't need a donut body to go with that meatballhead of yours.."

                                "Don't start now, Darien. I've been having a bad enough day having to be here with you! 

                                "Well, excuse me, but I didn't even wanna come to the beach in the first place. You're the one who talked me into it, ' **_I don't want you to miss out on all the fun,_**' you said. PLUS! You kissed me. What do you have to say about that?" She was speechless.

                                "Uh....miss?" It was the vender guy.

                                "Y...yeah?"

                                "Your hotdogs are ready."

                                "Okay give me a sec."

                                "Did you even hear me?" Darien looked irritated.

                                "It's not my fault I kissed you. Darien!"

                                "Oh really? How is that possible? Were you forced?"

                                "N...n...no."

                                "Okay then . The truth is you wanted to kiss me. You probablly enjoyed it ,too."

                                "I DID NOT!"

                                "Are you sure?" He was challenging her.

                                "OF COURSE I'M SURE! LIKE I WOULD EVER ENJOE KISSING A JERK LIKE YOU!"

                                "I thought you'd say something like that."

                                "Did you want m-" She was cut off by his lips on her own. She tried not to respond, to like it, to fall into it, but she couldn't resist. He stopped. "HOW DARE YOU!"

                                "How dare I what? I'm your '**_boyfriend_**' remember? I can kiss you if I want."

                                "NO YOU CAN'T! I ONLY KISSED YOU EARLIER TO MAKE OUR **_'RELATIONSHIP'_** BELIEVEABLE! WE ONLY NEEO KISS ONCE!"

                                "Whoa there. Calm down."

                                "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU KNOW WHAT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! THIS **_'RELATIONSHIP'_** IS OVER! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" He smiled.

                                "They're not on you, hunny."

                                "What?"

                                "Your hands are on me." He lifted his hands so she could see them. She was humiliated. Then she saw Rita. She was looking for them, she knew.

                                "Hello? Sweety, you in there?" He watched her gaze change and go to his. The next thing he knew she was pressing herself against him while her lips met his. She left his lips slowly. She hadn't ment to kiss him that long. "You know......you are a very confusing woman."

                                "Shutup. Rita's coming" She snarled.

                                "Did I interrupt something?" Rita had a gleam in her eye that Serena recognised all to well.

                                "Uh....no....n..not at all" She was blushing. She could feel it.

                                "What?"

                                "What?"

                                "I think she wants you to say whatever you were going to say."

                                "Huh?" _'What did I say?'_

                                "Well everyone wants to play volleyball and you guys aren't there so,I'm here to tell you to hurry up."

                                "Okay, well let's go!"

                                "In a minute. We need to discuss something." Darien looked at Serena and then Rita. "Is that okay?"

                                "We do?"Serena l0ooked at Darien in a confused fasion.

                                "Yeah, it's fine. I'll leave. Bye." She walked off.

                                "What do we need to discuss?"

                                "It seems to me you don't want to do this anymore."

                                "Well, it doesn't look like you wanna do it either."

                                "I don't have a problem with it. I just think you do."

                                "Well I don't if you don't."

                                "Well, I don't."

                                "Well, I don't either."

                                "Good."

                                "Good."

                                "So let's seal it with a kiss."

                                "What?"

                                "You heard me. A kiss"

                                "A kiss?"

                                "Yeah, we need to get used to it."He leaned forward until their lips were just centimeters apart.

                                "I...uh.....I guess." Serena gulped. 'Why am I so nervous all the sudden? It's not even real. But, man, he's so close. I wish it was real. Wait!? I do? Man, I can't take this preasure. I might as well.' She leaned forward and their lips met. Everything was forgotten. His went around her waist. Her hands went around his neck and started playing in his hair. 

                                "Uh, Miss? You're gonna have to pay extra to keep them warm any longer." They stiffened and backed away from each other to look at the hotdog guy.

                                "I guess we should go."Serena stuck her hand in her pocket, turned around, gave the dude some money, and turned back to Darien.

                                "Now where were we?" He smiled and placed his lips on hers once more. A few minutes they parted.

                                "I think we should get back."

                                "Yeah, I guess." They kissed once more, got the hotdogs and left.

                **Back with the gang**

                                "What is taking them so long?" Rei was starting to get irritated.

                                "Well, when I saw them they seemed to be pretty busy."Rita smirked.

                                "How so?"

                                "They were making out."

                                "WHAT?! I'm the senshi of LOVE and I didn't know this!?" Mina was in shock."I noticed their vibes were strong ,but other then that....."

                                "I can't believe your plan worked." Andrew gaped at Rita.

                                "Plan? What was your plan?"Amy was now into the conversation.

                                "I told Andrew to tell them I thought they were a couple and so they had to act like a couple when I was around."

                                "But, when the guys came and didn't know anything about it they actually thought they were a couple and they decided to act for them ,too" Amy was getting it now.

                                "Exactly."

                                "I guess Serena's plan for sex apeal didn't do anything."

                                "What?" They all turned."Sex apeal?" They all made accident face (A.N. You know......Oops! Lol. Those kind of faces.) It was Serena and Darien. They had come back.

                                "Um...Darien...I can explain."

                                "No need. I'm going on a walk." He set down the hotdogs he was carrying and walked off.

                                "DARIEN!"She dropped the hot dogs she had and ran after him.

I'm back okay I'm sorry I left you hangin but the next chapter with be here soon.     

This chapter is like super long,man!Lol.

Don't miss thext Chap! ^_~

~Rina Love~


	3. Memory Loss

Serena Sanderson

Selphierocksff8@hotmail.com

                        Well, I think I'll just skip this part today lol…..I need to hurry up with this fanfic. Because I'm already starting another one for DBZ it's going to be great!!! Don't miss it!! Its called "The New Student" lol…. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!! Oh! And sorry I'm taking so long I've been having a lot of problems lately......GRRRR! I WILL FINISH THIS! MWUAHAHAHA *Ahem* Anywayz....ENJOY!

                                                                        Meatsy

As he approached Jerusalem and saw the city, he wept over it and said, "If you, even you, had only known on this day what would bring you peace-but now it is hidden from your eyes.

                                                Luke 19:41-42

Serena's Big Plan Chapter 3

            'I can't believe her! I feel so stupid. She had a plan just to prove that I liked her then she was going to blow me off." He turned and saw Serena running after him. 'Great.' He turned back around onto a crosswalk.

                        "DARIEN!" He stopped and turned around.

                        "WHAT!?" All the sudden her face turned pale and she was running faster.

                        "LOOK OUT!" She screamed.

                        "Huh?" He turned around and gasped…

*BAMB*

                        "DARIEN!" He had flown a few feet and wasn't moving. She ran to him and dropped down on her knees and held him in her hands. "Oh, Darien…I'm so sorry." She broke down crying.

                        "Is he okay?" It was the driver of the car that hit him.

                        "DOES IT LOOK LIKE HE'S OKAY?!" She was sad and ticked off at the same time.

                        "Uh…"

                        "NO YOU IDIOT! We need to get him to a hospital! Someone get help" The guy got a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.

                        "Yeah we need a medic down here, like now! I hit a guy with my car! Don't tell me to keep calm I could've killed him! Wall brook Grove. Yes, there is a crowd. No, no one is…wait! Yes, there's a girl trying to get him to wake up. I don't know who he is. Alright. Hey," He shouted at Serena, "Do you know that guy's name?"

                        "Darien…his name is Darien Chiba."

At The Beach

                        "I feel so stupid." Mina kicked some sand.

                        "Aww…don't say that. I'm sure they worked things out." Mark draped his arm around her shoulders.

                        "You think?" She looked up at him hopefully

                        "Sure." He gave her a peck on the nose and she giggled.

                        "Guys, I think we should go." Rita started picking up her things.

                        "Yeah, I guess." Everyone did the same.

Ambulance

                        "Is he going to be okay?" Serena had stopped crying and was now on the verge of panicking.'I can't believe this.It's all my fault.If I hadn't had that stupid idea this never would've happened.'

                        "Everything will be okay. Just calm down.We're here."

                        "We are?" She looked outside at the humongous building. 'Wow. Well, I hope they have specialists! That's all I have to say with a hospital this big!'

                        "Yes, now do you want to go with him or wait? Maybe get his parents or relatives?"

                        "I'll stay with him because......he doesn't have any."

                        "Alright."

Arcade

                        "Hey,guys, I'm starting to get worried."Andrew took a sip of a chocolate milkshake then handed it to Rita.

                        "Yeah, me too."She sipped the shake.

                        "I think we should start looking for them."

                        "Yeah, let's go!" They all got up and left.

Hospital

                        "Alright, Miss, if you need to use the phone, it's on the left side of his bed under the counter. Press the #9 to call the front desk and to call outside the hospital press the #3 then dial the number. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.You know what to do to contact me?," Serena shook her head." Just ask for Sophie. Get that?"

                        "Okay. I got it."

                        "Good. Well, you are aloud to move the chair closer to him and you are aloud to touch him, as long as you don't mess up any chords you should be fine. So, I will leave you two alone.Remember, Sophie." She walked off.

            Serena walked around the room.'Wow. there sure are a lot of pictures in here.' She stopped walking to look at a specific picture. It was a picture of a man holding a woman in his arms. He looked like he was whispering something in her ear and she looked like she was giggling. They suprisingling reminded her of something or somebody.

Serenity ,Princess of the Moon.

Endymion, Prince of Earth

                        "Hmmm...They look so familiar." She walked around the room a little more. It was pretty plain besides the pictures it had navy walls with a maroon colored border. "I guess I should call Andrew." She picked up the phone and pressed the #3 then dialed his cell phone number.

The Search

                        "Man! We looked everywhere." Rei stomped her foot.

            It had been a little over a half hour since they began and they were back where they started from.....The arcad

                        "Where could they be?" Dillan sat on the rail of the arcade. C.J. jumped up. Everyone looked at him thinking that he might have thought where they were.

                        "Maybe they got upducted by aliens!" They all fell anime style.

                        "C.J.!" They all yelled.

                        "What?!"

                        "Get serious!"

                        "I was serious." They all rolled their eyes. *Ring Ring* Andrew looked at his cell phone.

                        "It's the hospital." He said in all seriousness. They all made freaked out faces. "Hello?"

                        "Andrew,It's me, Serena."

                        "Serena? What's wrong? Are you okay? Where's Darien? Why are you at the hospital?"

                        "It's Serena." Thay all gasped.

                        "Stop with all the questions! How'd you know I was at the hospital?"

                        "I have it listed because my cousin, Sophie, works there."

                        "Hey....she's Darien's nurse!" She said without thinking.

                        "DARIEN'S NURSE?!" They guys echoed. The girls fainted.

                        "Oops."

                        "Oops? What happened?"

                        "He got hit by a car..."

                        "HE WHAT?!"

                        "He's also in acoma right now, but I think you guys should get here. You know, incase he wakes up."

                        "Okay, we're on our way."

                        "Bye. Hurry."

                        "Bye. We will." *Click* He looked at everyone. The girls had gotten up from their faints and were now leaning on 'their' guys. "Let's go."

                        "Okay." And they were off.

Hospital

                        "I'm so sorry,Darien. If I could.....I'd...I'd do it all over again. Okay, maybe not all of it, but I wouldn't have told the girls anyway. He...he....he......Oh Darien.......wake up.....say something." She looked at him pleading.

                                    Silence

                        "Darien..."She got up from her seat and laid down beside him on the hospital bed. "I'll....I'll...I'll love you forever if you just....wake up...." And she fell asleep.

About Thirty Minutes Later

                        "Do you think we should wake her?" Andrew looked at the gang.

                        "No way! This may be their only peaceful moment!"

                        "Yeah, I guess. Besides, we can use this against them when they wake up.," Andrew laughed and from his shirt pocket took out a miniture camera.,"Who wants to do the honors?"

                        "I will!" Rita grabbed the camera and took a picture. Then giggled evily., "Blackmail baby! Ye-ah!"

                        "Let's go. I'm sure she'll call if something happens."

                        "I guess, let's go." They all left.

A Few Hours After That

            'Where am I?' The man looked around. Then he saw her. 'Who is she? What is she doing here? Wait! What am I doing here?'

                        "Mmm.....Darien, don't go...I'm sorry..."

            'Huh? Is she awake?', "Who's Darien?" The girls eyes popped open.

                        "Oops...Did I say that outloud?" She sat up and looked at him.Her eyes started to get watery. 'Is she crying?'

                        "Darien! You're awake!" She jumped into his arms closed her eyes giving him a light kiss on the lips and a hug thanking the Lord for waking him up.

                        "Do I know you?" Her eyes opened slowly and she started to let go of him.

                        "What?"

                        "Do I know you?"

                        "Darien you're scaring me.

                        "Darien?"

                        "I gotta go." She got off the hospital bed and started to leave.

                        "Wait! Tell me who you are." She stopped.

                        "A princess...." 'Your princess' She walked out the door and went to sit in the lobby.

                        "A princess?" Darien was thinking about it. Then, the nurse came in.

                        "Well, I can see you're awake,Darien. Sleep well?"

            'I guess that's what they call me....' "Yes, I slept well. Ummm...Can you tell me who that girl was that was here just now?"

                        "You don't know? She said you two were very close."

                        "We are?"

                        "Hmmm...What's your name?"

                        "Darien...."

                        "Darien what?"

                        "Umm...Darien.........Darien?"

                        "I think you might have suffered from some memory loss"

                        "Memory loss?"

                        "Nothing else is wrong with you so, you are able to go home....If you know where that is. I'll call Andrew to get you."

                        "Andrew? That sounds familiar....."

                        "Hmmm....It seems to be temporary memory loss...."

                        "Huh?"

~Serena~

                        "He didn't know who I was...." She turned a corner and bumped into someone. "I'm so so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The other person just looked at her and laughed. She looked up. "Andrew!"

                        "Hey Serena. Sophie called. She told me I could get Darien. Hey.....you're kinda pale.....Is somethin' wrong?" He touched her cheek. "I hope you're not getting sick."

                        "No, I'm fine. It's just....well....Darien....he....he-"

                        "Andrew!"

                        "Sophie! Darien! You okay man? You look like you just got hit by a car.," He started laughing. "I'm just joshin' your bones."

                        "Uhu.." He looked at Serena. ,"Hey you're tha-"

                        "Welp, I gotta run. Bye,Andrew. Bye.....Darien" She quickly ran out the doors of the hospital and down the street.

~Darien~

            'A princess.....? She's so beautiful.A B-E-A-utiful princess.'

                        "Darien? You in there?" Andrew waved a hand infront of his face.

                        "Huh?Wha?Oh....hey Andrew." Andrew chuckled.

                        "Hey. Well, it's getting late, and I gotta go to work early in the morning tomarrow. So, I think we should go. Wanna go home or stay at my place and go to work with me tomarrow?"

                        "I don't know...What about school?"

                        "Darien, you got hit with a car. That's a pretty good excuse."

                        "I guess."

                        "So, to my place." Andrew put out his hand.

                        "To your place." Darien knew this from somewhere and he,so naturally, did their secret handshake.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, well, well.......Yes..I fianally finished this chapter...and all I have to say is...REVIEW!!!!!!!! MAN! I get really sad when I check my stats everyday and just see 3 reviews! you know how sad that is????????? VERY!!!!!! So...please......PLEASE!!!! Review......You people are breaking my heart by not reading..*Tear*

~Meatsy~


	4. I'll get him to remember!

Serena O. Sanderson

Serena_chick_of_the_One_True_God@hotmail.com

                                Okay...here's the sitch. I'm starting to write a little more ,but because of some things that have been going on I'm not sure I'll make before next week. So....sorry. But, enjoy this chapter! Because I put some thought into it. Sorta....lol.

                                                                                                                ~Meatsy~

                We continually remember before our God and Father your work produced by love, and your labor prompted by love, and your endurance inspired by hope in our Lord Jesus Christ.

                                                                                                                                1 Thessalonians 1:3

                **Chapter 4:I'll Get Him to Remember!**

Darien woke up early the next day. The sun was not yet risen ,butit was getting there. He looked around the room he was sleeping in. It was a plain room. White with all the regular furniture. He got up and walked around the room. Looking at pictures of Andrew's family. 'I can't remember anything about my family...' He noticed the window was open when a cool breeze hit his bare chest. He walked over to the closet and started to wonder if Andrew would mind if he borrowed some close. He opened the closet and looked at all the outfits he had. 'Man! This guy is organized.' Everything was paired out to make a perfect outfit. He walked away from the closet and opened the door to the room. "Hey Andrew. You here?"

                        "Darien?" He heard a voice come from the bathroom. "Mornin' man. I was about to wake you." Andrew stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm going to work after I'm done brushin' my teeth. You can stay here if you want. But tell me now because if you aren't there in a little bit I'm gonna send out a search. HAHA! I'm just joshin' your bones! But I will expect you there in a little while. So, eat something. You can borrow some of my clothes if you need to. Just make yourself at home.Okay. Later,man." He walked towards the front door and stopped when he opened it. And remember to treat Serena like you did at the beach!" Then he walked out the door heading for the arcade.

                        "The beach?" Darien said to himself. "AH!" He felt a pain in his head and almost fell on the floor,but used the wall to support himself.

            *Flashback*

                        "I wanted to know if you and Darien  could go to the beach together with Rita and me."

                        "Why do we need to go together?"

                        "Don't you wanna go with me , Darien?" Serena said with a pouty looking face 

                        "No it's just that I want to know........ wait........ are you saying that  you'll go with me for him  no questions asked?"he said raising an eyebrow.

                        "Sure. Are you saying you would go with me?"she asked with almost pleading eyes.

                        "I'm not sure I mean-"

                        "So you wouldn't" she said looking at the floor

                        "No, it's not that it's just well I don't know maybe I shouldn't go I mean you can't stand me I mean well..... like...... you....  you hate me."

                                    "I don't hate you." she said his heart raced as the emotins flew by. Shock,  Confusion, Hope,  Desperation,  Understanding, Love. 

                        "You don't?" he said hoping it was true.

                        "No I don't. I mean you irritate me sometimes but not enought to hate you." she said with a small smile." And besides I don't want you to miss all the fun."

                        "Okay if you really want me to go." he said noticing the little blush on her cheeks. Then out of nowhere she jumped from the seat, ran up and hugged him almost making him fall.

                        "Thanks, Darien."

            *End Flashback*

                        "What was that?" He didn't put much thought into it though. So,instead, he ate then took a shower. (A.N MWUAHAHAHA! I know what all you Darien fans are thinking right now! I'm thinking it too! Lol ~_^) After he was done he put on some of Andrew's clothes. (A.N NOOOOOOOO the image is gone.Lol.) When he was finished he went out the door. "I have a feeling this is going to be a good day." And with that he started walking down the stree. A few minutes later ha turned a corner and......*BOOM*

                                                Serena

                        "OH NO! I AM SO TOTALLY LATE!" Ms. Haruna's going to kill me!!!!" It was Saturday Serena's favorit day of the week...until today. Ms. Haruna called earlier that day and said...on a count of Serena's tardys she must take Saturday school today. "Man! I'm going to Saturday School because all my tardys and I'M TARDY!" *BOOM* "Oh my gosh! I am so so sooo sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." 'Great now I'm even running into people again!' 

                        "Don't sweat it Meatballhead." She could feel those soft eyes and the all so smooth quirky grin over her.

                        "Darien?" She looked up.

                        "Whoa! Where did that come from?"

                        "Do you remember me?" She looked up at him hopeful.

                        "How could I not,princess?"

                        "Oh, I guess not. Well,..." She looked at him for a sec. He was wearing black dress up pants and a white button up shirt. 'He looks good. And when I say good I mean HOT! Geez.....I don't think I'll be able to contain myself if I keep looking at him.....I never thought he could look this good wearing clothes like that.'

Darien

                        "So, where you going in such a hurry?" He to had looked at her for a long time. Tracing every curve. Not missing anything. She had on her school uniform. With the shortest skirt he had ever seen. 'Man! They need to do something about their dress code....actually I like it...but that could mean almost every guy at her school does,too.' He looked at her long slender lega and slowly went upward stopping at her chest. He could feel his loins tighten. 'Whoa! Okay Darien. Get ahold of yourself. You don't even know her that well and you're lusting! But, man.....she makes me want to sin...I can't keep looking at her or else I probablly will. He voice disturbered his thoughts but drew his eyes to her lips....her delicate pink lips.....He felt his loins tighten again.' Frick! I have to sop looking at her like this!' 

                        "I'm......AH! I'm so late!" She walked up to Darien ,because she could contain herself but needed to taste him, so she gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Bye, Darien. I'll see you later. AH!" She started sprinting down the sidewalk. "I'M SO LATE!" Darien just looked at her.

            'She does to many things to me....I gotta be careful around her.' "Huh? What's this?"

Serena

                        "So what's your excuse this time?" Ms. Haruna was trying to keep her temper in.

                        "Umm...my friend go hit by a car yesturday and I stayed up all night worrying about him."

                        "Well, that's a new one. You need to co-"

                        "Umm....excuse me. You dropped this Meatball Head." Serena turned around.

                        "Darien!," She turned to her teacher.,"This is the dude I was telling you about!"  

                        "Oh really? Excuse me sir. Umm...Where were you yesturday?"

                        "Well," He scratched the back of his head. "I can't remember much before I got hit by the car." He chuckled nervously. "But, I think I went to the beach."

                        "You see?" Serena smiled at the teacher with that and-you-thought-I-was-lying look.

                        "Alright. No detention."

                        "YES! Thanks Darien." She gave him a brief hug.

                        "No problem. Hey, the reason I came was because you dropped this test paper. It looks pretty bad. So, if you want I can tutor you."

                        "Wow! That would be great! Meet at your place?"

                        "Okay. See you later. Bye." He left and she went to her seat.

Darien

            'Man,Oh, Man! She's coming over! Wait! I forgot to give her my address.Hmmm....I'll ask Andrew for her number.' He entered the arcade.

                        "Darien! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

                        "Well,if you're so sick..maybe you should take a day." He smiled."Just kidding, man. Meatball head dropped a test paper and I just returned it to her. I would've called but....I forgot your number..."

                        "Darien...I'm on speed dial...."

                        "Oh...right..."

                        "Wait! You helped Serena? Whoa! I usually have to beg you to be nice to her." He smiled.

                        "Who's Serena?"Andrew fell anime style. And had a sheepish grin.

                        "That's a good one Dare."

                        "I'm totally serious." He looked serious.

                        "Wha...? You really don't know? Come on Dare......Serena...Meatball head....?"

                        "Meatball head is Serena? Why would you have to beg me to be nice to her?"

            'Hmm...I'm begging to think something's wrong.'

*Flashback*

                        "Hey.....you're kinda pale.....Is somethin' wrong?" He touched her cheek. "I hope you're not getting sick."

                        "No, I'm fine. It's just....well....Darien....he....he-"

                        "Andrew!"

*End Flashback*

                        'Serena was trying to tell me something about Darien at the hospital! Until Sophie interupted.' "Hmmm...Dare...I'll be right back."

                        "Okay." Andrew walked to that back room and got the phone.

                        "Let's see....AHA! There it is.....433-4304." *Ring Ring*

                        "Hello. You have reached Juabban Middle School. This is Mrs. West speaking. How may I help you?"

                        "Yes, I need you to let Serena Tsukino out for the rest of the day due to family issues."

                        "I'm going to need to know who you are to find out if she knows you."

                        "Just tell her it was Andrew. My cousin Sophie is her family member's nurse."

                        "Alright, sir. Should I tell her to go home?"

                        "No, she'll know where to go."

                        "Alright. Have a nice day,sir."

                        "You, too." *Click* 'So, she'll be here in about 15 minutes.'

Serena

            'Man, could this class take any longer? I've almost fallen asleep 3 times! I hate Saturday school.'

                        "Serena Tsukino, report to the main office immediatly."

                        "Huh? What'd I do?" She got her things and headed for the office. 'Oh great...they probablly think I'm the one who let the frogs loose in the chemistry lab. Stupid Melvin and his 'save the rainforest' methods. I'll pound the little buger if that's the case.' She opened the door to the main office. "I didn't do it!"

                        "Didn't do what?"

                        "I don't know...Whatever you think I did."

                        "We don't think you did anything. A man named Andrew called to get you out of school due to family issues. So you are dismissed."

                        "OH NO! DARIEN!" She sprinted out of the building to the arcade and busted open the doors. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

                        "Meatball head?"

                        "It's about time you got here.I need to talk to you." Andrew looked her with his arms crossed.

                        "Aren't you supposed to be at Saturday school?"

                        "I got her out early." Andrew motioned for Serena to come here.

                        "Yeah! Three hours early! Thank you so much!" She walked over to Andrew.

                        "We'll be back in a minute,Darien"

                        "Okay." They walked to the back room. "Wonder what that was all about..."

                        "What's wrong with Darien? Why doesn't he know who you are?"

                        "I was hoping you guys wouldn't talk about me....Well, I don't know what's wrong with him. I'm assuming memory problems." She giggled. "I don't even know if he knows how to sing."

                        "This isn't a luaghing matter, Serena!"

                        "Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood."

                        "Well, alright...That was kinda funny." He luahged. Then became serious. "But that's not the point!"

                        "I know....He might never remember me..."

                        "Just give it sometime,Serena. Think about this...atleast he won't be teasing you anymore." He chuckled nervously."Right?"

                        "I guess. It's just...I miss the old Darien...my Darien..." She sobbed.

                        "Are you saying you liked him teasing you?"

                        "Andrew! Don't you get it?! I'm trying to say..I...I....love him...." She stood there in shock after relizing it.

                        "You..you what?"

                        "I love him..." She started crying.

                        "Oh Serena..." He took her in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

                        "It's....It's...It's......*sniff*...*sniff*...okay."She backed way from him. "We'll do stuff today. I'll get him to remember me." And she went into the other room.

                        "Princess, you're back!" He smiled.

                        "Yeah, ummm...so Darien....you..umm...wanna go to the park with me? I'm gonna go feed the ducks."

                        "Sure! I'd love to!"

                        "Okay let's go!" She grabbed some bread from the counter and they left. Andrew just watched them go.

                        "My baby..is...is...all grown up and giving people their memory back..."He sniffled.

~Park~

                        "So what were you and Andrew talkin' about?"

                        "Nothin' really. Just some issues I've been having."

                        "Care to share?" He smirked.

                        "Only if you answer a couple of quesrtions first....and correctly." He raised an eyebrow curiously.

                        "Alright,shoot." They stopped walking and he leanedon a tree.

                        "What's your full name?"

                        "Darien Mamoru Chiba."

                        "What's my full name?" He felt a pain in his head. He leaned on the tree more for support.

*Falshback*

                        "MY NAME IS SERENA!NOT MEATBALLHEAD! SERENA USAGI TSUKINO! You baka!"

*End Flashback*

                        "Serena Usagi Tsukino" He said blankly.

                        "Wow...okay. When was the first time we met." The pain came back.'No way he could get this.'

                        "March 22nd. 3:32 P.M.

                        "Dang...How?"

                        "Uh...you..through a....test paper at me.." He smirked.'And that's when I fell in love with you.' She hugged him.

                        "You remember. You remember everything."

                        "What are you talking about princess?"He looked to the left.

                        "You don-ah!" Darien had pushed her. The next thing she heard was a crash."Darien!" 'Not again...'

                        "Arg...Stupid bikerider. You alright?" He looked at the biker.

                        "Uh...yeah. Thanks for asking. How about you?"

                        "I'll live."

                        "Sorry about hittin' you." He got on his bike and road off."

                        "Darien, are you okay?" She looked at him worridly.

                        "Of course I am, Princess." He smiled.

            *Beep Beep Beep*

                        "Umm..I'll be back in aminute. Important call." She walked into a nearby alley."Moon here. What's up?" She talked into the communicater.

                        "Where have you been!?" Mercury pratically yelled. "We have been trying to get ahold of you for 5 minutes!"

                        "Uh...sorry,Merc. I was tied up."

                        "Well, there's a youma attack at the old warehouse. We need you here now!"

                        "Alright. Give me a few minutes." She shut off the communicater and put it in her pocket. Then went back to Darien.

                        "Welcom back, Princess."

                        "Yeah...ummm...I'm gonna have to take a rain check on feeding the ducks.Something came up...I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" She made the cutest pout face that Darien couldn't resist. He bent down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. 

                        "Of course I can." He whispered in her ear. She blushed.


	5. He's him?

~Meatsy~

MeatsyIsHere@hotmail.com

                Welp......This story is taking longer then I thought..Tkb!~Lol! Yeah. Well, after this chapter you're gonna have to help me a little. Lol. 'Cause I really don't know where this stroy is going! Hmmm...Oh yeah. And that Tkb thing. That means Lol..or LMBO...You know whatever you wanna look at it as. My friend and I made it up. Isn't it great? She was just like..'You know we should just change it to like tkb' and I was like 'okay sure tkb.' And so from then on it was always TKB!!! MWUAHAHAHA!!! So Yeah. Tkb. That was great. Anywayz, Enjoy the fic! Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

                                                                                                                ~Meatsy~ 

                P.S. Pray for me! I've been going through some hard times. (-.-)

                                                                                I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!

                                But the men said, "You must not go out; if we are forced to flee, they won't care about us. Even if half of us die, they won't care; but you are worth ten thousand of us. It would be better now for you to give us support from the city."

                                                                                                                                2Samuel 18:3

**Chapter 5: He....he's...*faints***

                        "Thank you. Bye,Darien." She gave him a quick peck on the lips back. Then went into a nearby alley and transformed. "Man...The warehouse is like...forever away." She left the alley and got on a fire escape to get to the top of the building she was next to. She thought for a moment..'How to get there....' She started moving. 'I wonder if Darien is still at the park?' Just then she jumped over a buliding gap and saw a dark figure. She stopped to look at it. 'Oh my gosh! Darien?! I hope he's okay.' Her thoughts stopped. 'He's glowing?.......No Way!'

~Darien~

                        "Arg...what...Ah....what's going on?" He clentched his stomach and ran to a nearby alley. After Serena left he had decided to go home...apparently he didn't get that far...'Why am I in pain?' He dropped to his knees and looked at one of his hands. 'Huh I'm.....arg...I'm...glowing?' And he fell unconcious. Only to wake up..But as somebody else? 'What the...? I'm....different.' He looked up and saw a figure. Then jumped to it.

~Serena~

            'He's...He's.....Tuxedo Mask?' She was uterlly shocked. 'I can't believe it...I probablly wouldn't if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Man, this is great! My two dream hunks are one in the same.' "AH!...and they're coming up here!" He had jumped and was now behind her. 'Wait...but if he lost his...uh oh...Does he know who I am? Does he know who HE is?!'

                        "Hello, Sailor moon." He said as she turned around.

            'Well, that answers question # one.' "Hello, Tuxedo Mask." 'And that's question # two.'

                        "Do you know where the battle is?"

                        "The old warehouse. Can you give me a lift?"

                        "No problem." He picked her up and they were on their way.

~Scouts~

                        "WHERE IS SHE?!" Mars screamed.

                        "She's on her way!" Venus yelled back while dodging a fire attack from the youma.

                        "Yeah! Give her time!" Jupiter shouted and then aim at the youma. "Jupiter thunder.......CRASH!" The youma screamed in pain. "Ha ha! Direct hit! Don't mess with thunder! HAHA!"

                        "She's here!! With Tuxedo Mask!" Mercury shouted to the girls.

                        "It's about time!" They all yelled.

                        "Yeah, yeah!" Sailor Moon yelled back. Tuxedo Masj chuckled and threw a rose at the youma to stall it.

                        "You're up,Sailor Moon!"

                        "Right! Tiara.......MAGIC!" The youma screamed and disappeared. "Ahahaha! Moon dusted!"

                        "Good job Sailor Moon!" The Scouts all cheered.Tuxedo Mask walked up to her.

                        "Yes, good job. I believe you've gotten stronger." He smiled.

                        "Thanks, Tuxedo Mask." She said and gave him a quick peck on the lips without thinking..........a slow and lingering peck. Just then four other guys showed up.

                        "Awww....Are we too late?"

                        "Yup. Sorry, Tux boys." The scouts said. (A.n. Yeah...I just made them up....So don't get all confused or somethin'...Tkb!) Tuxedo Mask broke the gaze that him and Sailor Moon had locked.

                        "Yeah...Sorry Jedite. You missed it."

                        "Aww...man...I wanted to kick some butt." He kicked the ground. Then lookd up. "By-the-way, Mars. You look fine!" He walked over to her." I especially like the mini,mini skirt." He said while outlining the bottom of her mini, mini skirt. She blushed.

                        "Thanks...You look good,too. Especially the particically opened shirt that shows your chest." She giggled. Zoicite walked up to Mercury.

                        "You're lookin' good, too, Merc. I love the hair cut."

                        "That's very observant of you. No one else noticed." She giggled.

                        "Hey,Venus. How you doin'?" Malachite asked while looking up and down her form.

                        "I'm doin' good. How about you?" She giggled.

                        "Oh, I'm just great whenever you're around." He walked over to her and held her in his arms.

                        "Can you all PLEASE stop flirting?" Jupiter pretty much yelled. Nephlite draped an arm around her shoulders.

                        "Hey, beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She blushed. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

                        "Hi." She said in a squeaky voice.

                        "Sailor Moon, you mind if I talk to you alone for a minute?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

                        "Ummm....sure., Tuxdoe Mask." They walked a little bit away from the gang. "What's up, Tuxedo Mask?"

                        "I need to ask you something."

                        "Alright. Go ahead, Tuxedo Mask."

                        "Stop saying my name like that, Serena!" She gasped.

            'Uh...oh. This can't be good.' "I don't know what and who you are talking about. I'm Sailor Moon. Remember?"

                        "Don't play dumb. I knew it was you when you kissed me."

                        "I don't know what you're talking about." She crossed her arms and made a confused face.

                        "Oh come on. You know exactly what I'm talking about,Serena!" He crossed his arms and looked at her angrily.

                        "Alright." Her arms dropped to her sides. "I am Serena and you are Darien." She said matter-of-factly. He lifted his hands in surrender. "You caught me red handed. You should've told me."

                        "Why? To have you laugh in my face and call me a ditz?" She crossed her arms again and looked down at the ground.

                        "Why would I do that?" He walked closer to her and lifter her chin so she had to look at him.

                        "Because I am..." He could see a tear form in her eye.

                        "Alright, just because you trip every now and then, you fail most of your tests, and cry a lot....doesn't mean you're a ditz." She glared at him.

                        "Oh thanks! Just rub it in why don't you!"

                        "What?" He asked shocked. She moved away from him.

                        "You have no idea how to cheer someone up,huh?" She started walking away.

                        "What's I say?"

                        "Nevermind. I just wanna go home."

                        "Hey wait! We need to tell everyone."

                        "Okay." She walked over to the girls and guys. "Everyone!" They all looked at her. "Darien in Tuxedo Mask and I'm a ditz named Serena. Let's go girls." She said while walking off.

                        "Huh?" They all said....except Darien.

~Serena~

                        "Man! Even when he forgets me he's still a jerk!" She detransformed and looked at her watch. "Oh NOOOOOOOO! Mom's gonna kill me!" She sprinted home.

~Scouts~

                        "What the heck was that about?" Mars scratched her head. Thenlooked at Darien. All the other girls did the same.

                        "What?"

                        "YOU'RE DARIEN!" They all pointed and accused him. All the dudes pointed in the direction Sailor Moon went accusingly.

                        "SHE'S SAILOR MOON!?" Darien de-transformed.

                        "Yup...I'm Darien." He smiled "And since I have a pretty good hunch on who the scouts are now...You can de-transform boys."

                        "Okay." Zoicite de-transformed into C.J.

                        "Ummm...right" Jedite de-transformed into Dillan.

                        "Sure." Malichite de-transformed into Mark.

                        "Finally!" Nephlite de-transformed into Joel. "I hate wearing tuxes!" He started scratching.

                        "We soo.....saw that coming." All the girls de-transformed into their regular selves.

                        "Aha! I was right!" C.J. told the guys.

                        "Yeah, you were. Good thing we all have strong bonds. It would've sucked to flirt with the wrong chick!" C.J. laughed.

                        "How could you not know who we were?!" Lita screamed. (A.N. Yeah...They scream a lot in my fic. Tkb!) 

                        "Yeah? All we do is get a tiara. I mean...our hairstyle doesn't even change!" Raye concluded.

                        "Well, maybe we didn't think about suspecting you for our crushes." Dillan mumbled.

                        "What'd you say?"

                        "Ummm....nothing." He smiled nervously.

                        "Well, I think we should get home. It's been  a long day." Amy said looking at the girls.

                        "Yeah, alright." They all went 'their' men and kissed them on their cheeks. "Goodnight."

                        "Goodnight." They all said back. "Hey, Dare, we're gonna go to. C ya." They left to go home.

~Darien~

                        "What's wrong with me? I can't even cheer Serena up. I really ticked her off. How can I show her I care?" He sat down on a bench in the park. "Man, I think I'm losing it. I guess love could do that. Wait. Love? Could I love her? That would be the answer to all these emotions I've been having. So, that's it. I love her. I love Serena."

                        "You should tell her how you feel." He turned to the sound of a feminine voice. He took a look at her. She looked suprisingly like Serena. She had the same hairstyle as her ,but, it was silver,and, she had a cresant moon on her forehead.

                        "Excuse me?"

                        "You should tell her how you feel."

                        "Why would I do that?"

                        "She might feel the same."

                        "No, she doesn't. If you just saw her earlier,you could've seen the hatred in her eyes."

                        "Hatred? My Serenity could never hate."

                        "You're Serenity?"

                        "Tell her.." She started disappearing.

                        "Hey Wait!" But it was too late. She was gone.

                        "Who in the world was she?"

~Serena~

                        "I really shouldn't have yelled at Darien like that. He was just trying to help....Even if he doesn';t know how to help...But still." She turned the corner onto her sidewalk. 'I just get ticked easily.' She giggled. "Too bad for him I have mood swings." She laughed and walked into her house quietly. 'Maybe if they don't hear me...AHHH!" She fell flat on her face. Then sat up quickly "Stupid cracks." She muttered to herself.

                        "Serena, is that you?" Her mother called.

                        "Ummm...yeah,Mom."

                        "What are you doing up?"

                        "I...uh...got hungry!"

                        "Alright. Well, when you're finished go back to bed."

                        "Okay,Mom!" She sighed and wiped her forehead. 'That was too close.'

To be continued....

~*~

Yeah...So tell me what you think. I'm gonna need help you know! This is the last chapter I acctually had written it in advance. So, the next ones may take awhile! R&R!!!!! ^_^! ~_^!

                                                                                                ~Meatsy~


	6. Rememberance

Meatsy, your sister in Christ.

MeatsyIsHere@hotmail.com

                                Yeah...It's me again...I know I asked for your all's help,but since I couldn't get on the internet, I couldn't find out what you wanted so....Now I'm just typing. If I get a chance though I'll use your ideas for another story. ^_^ Tkb!So...Yay! Well...God bless you!

                                "I thank my God upon every rememberance of you."

                                                                                Phillippians 1:3

 **Chapter 6: Rememberance**

****

****

****

                            "Yes! Finally Sunday." Serena threw her legs off the edge of the bed. "The only day of the week I actually get up early." She giggled, got out of bed, walked over to her closet, and started to get ready. "Now what should I wear to church.?...Hmmm..."

~Darien~

                *Yawn*

                                "Darien, get up! We're gonna be late for church!"

                                "Church?" Darien got up and put on some casual clothes. 'I wonder if Serena will be there....' He left his room to find Andrew. "Andrew!"

                                "What?"

                                "I....uh...hmmmm...nevermind."He sat down on the couch.

                                "Somthing wrong?"

                                "No....not a thing..."

                                "Alright. We gotta hurry."

                                "Why?"

                                "I told Serena we would pick her up."

                                "Oh.....oh!"

~Serena~

                                "Where are they?" Serena looked at her watch again.After a great deal of time....she had been able to pick out a good outfit. She had on a grey mini-skirt, knee high socks, a long sleeved white blouse tucked into the skirt, and shoes that were dressy and casual at the same time. She had her hair in the regular Meatball Head style and she put on some pink lip gloss just because she needed something else.

                                "Serena ,hunny. Your friends are here."

                'Finally!' "Okay!" 'I need to apologize to Darien at church.' She ran downstairs, kissed her mom bye, and was out the door. "What took you so long?"

                                "Darien forgot there was church." Andrew said while opening the car door for her.

                                "Oh...." She sat down. "Thanks."

                                "No problem." Serena looked at Darien.

                                "So.......um...Darien, I wanted to apologize about yeterday. I had no reason to speak to you like that. I just wasn't having a good day. I'm sorry."

                                "Wow. That's okay Serena. Actually I was gonna apologize to you today."

                                "For what?"

                                "For whatever I said to you."

                                "Aww...that's so sweet!"

                                "Uh...Thanks. Heh heh heh." He blushed.

At the Church

                                "Serena!" She turned.

                                "Huh?"

                                "What was with that last night?"

                                "What do you mean?" It was Mina.

                                "You know...the thing with Tuxedo Mask slash Darien."

                                "Hey! Keep your voice down!"

                                "Oops!"She covered her mouth." No body heard, but still what was that about?"

                                " I was just having a bad day and took it out on Darien."

                                "Well, I think something's goin' on with him...."

                                "Why would you think that?"

                                "'Cause I saw him goin' tp the bathroom."

                                "Really! Man, what could be goin' on with him.....Seriously....the bathroom!"

                                "Stop being so sarcastic! I'm serious! The whole time he was headed there he said and I quote! 'Hey Serena, S'up babe, How you doin'?Nice bible...it looks heavy I'll carry it for ya....'" Mina mimicked him.

                                "You're kidding."

                                "Nope.

                                "Ha! Seriously! Nice bible?! That is so cuuuuuuute!"

                                "I think someone's gettin' the question."

                                "Really?"

                                "Yuppers!"

                                "This is great!"

                                "So.........you gonna say yes?"

                                "Of course I'll say yes!"

                                "I never would've guessed you two would date."

                                "And why not?"

                                "Because everyone thought you hated each other."

                                "Well, I don't hate him. As a matter of fact.I think the complete opposite of him." Mina gasped in suprise.

                                "You do!?"

                                "Yup."

                                "Does Darien know?"

                                "Of course not! Are you crazy!? I can't tell him!"

                                "Why not?"

                                "He'd think I'm pscho!"

                                "How do you know?"

                                "I just do."

                                "The correct answer is you don't know."

                                "So?"

                                "So, for all you know he could feel the the same way."

                                "Well, he doesn't."

                                "We'll find out now won't we?"

                                "What do you mean?"

                                "I mean here lover boy now."

                                "Hey ladies."Darien greeted.

                                "Hey Darien." They said in unison.

                                "Oh no....I just remembered that I'm uh....late for.....ummm....work. Gotta go!" Mina left.

                                "Work?Mina doesn't have a job."

                                "Tell her that. She forgot to stay for the sermon." Serena luaghed. Darien smiled at her....thinking her laugh was beautiful.

                                "Rena...."She looked at him...but not because of the name but because of the softness in his voice.

                                "Yes....Dare?"He stepped a little closer to her making the arm distance.

                                "You see....Serena...I hadn't relized it till recently,but, you see, I lo-"

                                "-The sermon is starting.Every to your seats."Darien bowed it his head. 'Dumb intercom.'

                                "You can tell me later alright Darien."

                                "Alright. Are you gonna sit by me? I mean because Mina left."

                                "Well, I was planning on it, but if you don't want me to."

                                "No! That's not what I ment. I want you to."

                                "Alright. Yes, I'm going to sit by you."

**After the Sermon**

****

                                "Hey,Darrien!" Darien turned to see Andrew  coming to him."Me and the guys are going to go see S.W.A.T. Wanna come?"

                                "First of all it's The guys and I. Second of all, I'm busy."

                                "Busy? Busy doing what?"

                                " I need to talk to Serena about some stuff."

                                "Wow."

                                "Wow what?"

                                "I think it was good a good thing you lost your memory."

                                "Why?"

                                "Well, you guys hated eachother....or atleast you hated her. She was the reason you got hit by a car. Hah." He walked off.

                'Atleast you hated her....hated her...hated her....hated her..'

**_Flashback_**__

                'If you like her just tell her...Oh and don't call her Meatballhead she hates that......It's a reflex......Hi Andrew...What's up....Hey Meatba-Serena...he doesn't tea.....What'd you call me?...Serena...So you'll do it....Do what?....Couple.....Why?....Rita.....Don't you wanna go with me?......Well.....You wouldn't........you hate me......I don't hate you.....Well, if you really want me to go.....Get a room......c ya.......10 hotdogs....donut body........Meatball-head.....Jerk!...'boyfriend'......HANDS OFF!...Yours on me..pay extra....seal it with a kiss....Plan.....sex apeal.....DARIEN!....What?!...LOOK OUT!...*glow*... ........I'll love you forever if you just wake up.........

**_End Flashback_**

                Darien's eyes shot open as he sat up and took a gasp of breath. Where was he? 'Church! I remember.....I remember everything.'

                                "Darien! You're okay." Serena was in tears next him.'Thank you, Lord.' "Don't ever scare me like that again, Mr. Chiba! It was bad enough the first time."

                'First time?' He looked around.....'Andrew....Pastor John....Serena....' He looked back at the girl on her knees next to him and lifted his hand to her cheek. "Serena...." He said it softly and smiled. there was only one thing he was thinking about at the moment...'I'll love you forever if you just wake up...' Her hands lifted to hold his. Her eyes looked into his with a happy gleam.

                                "Yes Darien?" Everyone around them had disappeared in his eyes.

                                "I love you." It was as simple as that. Straight from his heart.

                                "Darien....I...uh....You can barely remember who I am...." Her hands dropped from his and he put his other hand on her other cheek. She looked down not being able to gaze at him anymore. 'If only he'd remember....Then maybe...'

                                "Serena...." His voice cut off her thoughts, but she still refused to look up."I know you love me....You can't deny it...." Tears filled her eyes....It was true.....so true...."You told me so yourself." She looked up at him then. Not caring if he saw her cry and not hiding the suprise but hope in her eyes."I woke up, Serena, because you said you'd love me. I woke up to be with you. I just couldn't remember, but I do now. We can be together. I'll love you forever,Serena. I'll love you so deeply...a love the God has wanted between man and woman since the beginning. I want you to see the kind of man I can be. I want you to know all the things I feel about you, how much I need you in my life." Her tears started falling then. It had finally happened. He loved her and it was not because he couldn't remember. It was because he could."Stay with me,Serena. Forever. I want you to marry me. Be my wife." Serena choked a laugh between tears.

                                "You're just talking crazy now. Do you even know what you're saying? We really haven't even been boyfriend and girlfriend yet."He stood up and helped her get to her feet as well, but kept her hands in his.

                                "Serena, I know what I'm saying. It doesn't matter if we haven't had a relationship yet. I love you and you love me... You do love me right? You said you would."She cried and Darien took her into his arms.

                                "Yes, Darien. I love you. I love you so much."

                                "Then what's the problem?"

                                "Darien, I'm only eightteen. I have to finish school first."

                                "You don't have to finish school before marrige. You can go if you have a husband. There's nothing wrong with that."

                                "Darien, you just aren't getting it!" She left his grasp to stand at arms length of him.

                                "I can't marry you, Darien, I just....can't." She turned and walked straight out the church, but Darien didn't miss the fact that she had hurt in her eyes. He followed after her but she was nowhere to be found.

~ ^_^ ~

So, tell me what you think!!! I might be able to get your reviews!!!! But if I get a chance...I'm still open for ideas!!!^_~


	7. It Takes a Little Time Sometimes

Meatsy, your sister in Christ.

MeatsyIsHerehotmail.com

                                Hey! Well, I've really enjoyed writing this story. I wanna thank you guys.....I love it everytime I get a new review. I even like the bad ones because I know they read some of it. Tkb. Anywayz....I hate being mushy. . Hahaha. I still like writing that way though. Hahaha. Well, enjoy this chap!

                "But if we hope for what we do not yet have, we wait for it patciently."

                                                                                                                Romans 8:25

**Chapter 7: It Takes a Little Time  **

**      Sometimes******

                        "Ouch....Crash and burn, man. Crash and burn."Andrew laughed and draped an arm around Darien's shoulders.

                                "Well, why don't you burn out?" He pushed off his arm and got into his car.

                                "Hey man! That was not cool!" Andrew  went back inside the church.

                'Why'd she say no...I know she loves me and she knows it,too. Lord, is there something I have done wrong to you.Is this punishment? Or is it because I have been selfish and uncaring of her feelings? Maybe I'm rushing her. I need help. Help me to be wise and to be patcient. I love her ,Lord, you know I love her so much. Maybe I should wait until she's 20 ,I mean, 18 is sort of a young age to get married at, but it is legal. Father, just show me the way.' He turned the ignition. ' I have to get her a ring! Haha. I can't believe I forgot the ring. I'm such a chocolate covered peanut.' "Hahaha."

Serena

                'I can't believe I said no! I think it was all the pressure. I'm too young for marrige anyway. He'll probally find someone better than me anyways. I mean, who'd wanna marry me? I'm a ditz....What am I saying. Just because I trip every now and then, fail most of my tests,and cry a lot....doesn't mean I'm a ditz.' She laughed at what she just said. 'If only Darien could hear me now.' She plopped down on the couch.

                                "Serena hunny?"

                                "Yes, Mom?"

                                "You left church earlier than usual.Did something happen?"

                                "No, not really. Darien just got his memory back and asked me to marry him."

                                "Oh that's good dear....What!?"

                                "You heard me."

                                "That's wonderfull! Did you say yes?"

                                "No..."

                                "Why not."

                                "I don't know. I think it was all the pressure." Her mother sat down next to her.

                                "Did you want to say yes?"

                                "Yes...." Her eyes filled up with tears as she choked up the words. "Yes, I did..." Her mother embraced her.

                                "What can I do to help?"

                                "I think I should stay away from him for a while. I just need a break. That means I won't be the one to answer the phone anymore."

                                "Okay,hunny. Whatever you want. These things take a little time." She stood up. "Dinner will be ready soon."

                                "Okay, Mom, but...I was hoping I could step out for a while..I won't be gone too long though."

                                "Alright. I'll put it in the microwave if you're not back by the time your father and I go to bed."

                                                                                                                            Darien

                                "Yes. I'd like that one." Darien said as he pointed out a ring to the cashier. "Serena will just love it."

                                "That'll be $1,046.12,sir." Darien handed him the money, thanked him, and walked out the over heading toward the arcade.

**Arcade**

                                "Darien? What are you doin' here? Don't you have a class or something?" Andrew asked as Darien walked through the door.

                                "Whoa!!! What's with the interragation?" Darien raised is hands jokingly.

                                "Sorry. It's just I didn't expect you to come here today. Esspecially after the incident this morning. I thought you'd be at home in massive depression or at school in massive depression." Andrew chuckled.

                                "Ha! Nothing can get me down. Besides it's Sunday. I don't do classes on Sunday. So,instead.....," Darien reached into his pocket and took out something...Andrew couldn't really see,"..I decided to get Serena this." Darien opened his hands and revealed a little velvet box.

                                "Darien......you didn't..."

                                "Wait...Look at this.." Darien opened the box. Andrew could barely believe his eyes.

                                "Man, that must have spent a lot."

                                "Only $1,046.12."

                                "Only!!!" Andrew gawked at him.

                                "Do you think  Serena will like it?" Andrew turned his back to Darien and started drying some cups he'd washed.

                                "Listen ,Darien, maybe you should let Serena have some space...."

                                "What? Why?"

                                "It's just....you just got your memory back. She probablly doesn't think you really like her. You know? She did get you hit by that car. You know Darien.......she could think this is a big prank or she could just think you weren't thinking and said it randomly. She's just under a lot of pressure. You know what I'm saying?"

                                "Yeah....sure Andrew you got it."

                                "Umm...listen I'll be back in a few minutes I'm helping someone with some counciling"

                                "Sure...I'm just gonna pop this in Serena's mailbox...actually...I think I'll do this in person...then stay away from her."

                                "Whatever Darien. Just....be thinking about what I said."

                                "Yeah, sure." Darien got up and went out the door heading towards Serena's.

**Serena**

                                "I hope he doesn't go to my house to see me. I don't think I can take seeing him at all right now."She put her elbows on the table infront of her and rested her cheeks on the palms of her hands. 'I wonder if his common sense has come back yet' The door opened.

                                "Well?" She sat up.

                                "That was Darien." Andrew said as he sat down on the other side of the table, across from Serena, and took a deep breath. Then he let out a sigh. She wasn't all thrilled with the entrance....

                                "And?"

                                "And......" He ran his hand through his hair. She was getting irritated. "And, He's heading to your house with a stunning engagement ring."

                                "AN ENGAGEMENT RING?!" She stood and slammed her hands on the table gawking at what he had said. "For real?!"

                                "Oh yeah....a stunning one. For real."

                                "I think I'm gonna faint!" She started to pace around the room and fan herself. Andrew stood up, walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

                                "Serena, It's not that big of a deal."

                                "NOT A BIG DEAL!?!?!?!?!?! THIS IS MARRIAGE!" Her face was flustered and she looked like she was on the brink of panic....and he didn't understand why.

                                "Sere, It's a yes or no question.Do you love him or not?"

                                "Well...."

                                "Serena, this IS important, but not so much that you need to avoid him for the rest of your life.It's just a question... 'Are you IN LOVE with him?'" She looked down....he could see her shoulders trembling. "......Serena....."

                                "Yes...." She whispered it so low that Andrew had to get so close to her he could hear her thudding heart beat. She looked up at him and he couldn't help but feel bad for putting so much pressure on her. He stroked away one of her tears. She spoke louder this time. "Yes, I do love him. I would love to marry him. It's just.....I don't know."

                                "Don't know what? You love him...so why won't you marry him?"

                                "I don't think he even remembers why he lost his memory. If he did I'm sure he wouldn't want to marry me."

                                "That's crazy! Serena, Darien's love for you reaches to the deepest depths of the universe. I mean, how can you be so sure that he wouldn't love you anyway? He was already falling in love with you when he didn't have his memory. You were just some kind girl who was caring and he fell head over heels immediatly. Everyone knows about his love for you. We've all seen it! All of us but you..... He remembers everything. Down to you getting him hit with that car. He doesn't like that you think the way you do."

                                "How would he know how I'm thinking?"

                                "I told him you might." He let go of her shoulders. "And he's not too happy about it"

                                "I can't believe you did that!" She slapped him lightly on the shoulder, then began nibbling on her thumbnail.

                                "Well, learn to believe.You need to make up your mind!"

                                "Do you really think he loves me?"

                                "Of course I do! And, so does everyone else. Including Darien." They smiled at each other.

                                "Well, I'm gonna go. I have a few errands to run."She stood up and walked to the door.

                                "Well, run fast! He should be half way there by now." She smiled and went running out the arcade doors.

                                "I'll have to hurry!" She couldn't help but giggle as she ran down the side walk.

**Darien**

                                "I think this is it....Yeah! I remember it." He stood just staring at the house for a little while. Trying to get the nerve to knock on the door. "I guess to start I should go p to the door, huh?" 'Stop talking to yourself, Darien!' He stepped up to the door and knocked. The door opened and her mom stepped out.

                                "Serena's not here Darien."

                                "Really? Do you know where she went?"

                                "Yes, really. And I don't know where she went. She just said she was stepping out."

                                "Alright....Thanks Mrs.Tsukino."

                                "You're welcome. And please call me Irene."He smiled and nodded, Thne walked away from the door and back to the sidewalk trying to decide which way to go. He turned the corner going right straight into his meatballhead. Putting his arms around her so she didn't fall, He smiled and huggde her tight.

                                "Darien!" She gasped for breath from the long run. Luckly she hadn't run into anything on the way. Well, except Darien, but that doesn't count. (tkb!) She went willingly into his warm grasp.

                                "Serena, I was looking for you." He smiled down at her.

                                "So, I hear." She giggled.

                                "From who?"

                                "Andrew. I'm the counciled child of his."

                                "You mean he let me walk all this way....KNOWING YOU WERE THERE?!"He gawked.

                                "Yeah. But just think....You walked, I ran." Het go of her. Finally getting the chance to have a good look at her he could tell she was tired. She looked cute with red cheeks.

                                "Why'd you run?" He looked at her curiously.

                                "I heard you had a question for me." She entwined her hands behind her back and looked at her feet.

                                "Yes, I do have a question for you." He bent down on his knee and reached in his pocket. "Serena..." Her face turned completely red at the site. Sure, she had been red and flustered frim running, but this was way worse than that. "Will you do me the great honor of........becoming my wife?"

                                "Oh, Darien....." She smiled.

                                "Will you......Marry me?"

                                "Yes, I will marry you. I was stupid to decline earlier." He got up.

                                "You will?" He had a HUMONGOUS grin on his face.

                                "Yes! I will." She held out her hand and he put the ring on her finger.

                                "You've made me the happiest man in the whole universe. All the way to the deepest depths." He picked her up and swung her around in his arms. Both laughing.

Meatsy

                 Sorry the chapters have gotten shorter, but it's because I don't know what to write. So, I've decided to have one more chapter after this. The Epilouge. Tkb! Sorry if you had great hopes. It was just taking soooooooooooo long! I'm sorry.

                                                                                                                   You're sister in Christ.


	8. Epilouge

**Aim: MeatsyIsHere,Supergal4Christ**

**Msn: My Email….Tkb!**

Hey! Thanx for reading my fanfic up to this far! I'm glad someone likes my story! (Or is just making fun of me, like poo man, (my new favorite person) because I suck at writing. Tkb!) But, whatever. I'm still glad it's being read. Being my first fanfic; I've loved writing and reading this story! Evvertime I write it it's a new thing. Just like if I picked up a book for the first time. This being the last chapter. sigh I hate to end this story in this way, but I just couldn't think of what to write. So, I'll keep writing different stories. My brain just went dead with a lot of things so, I haven't been able to write well. But, I hope to start up again. Maybe you'll read another one of my stories someday! I look forward to getting your reviews. Sorry this opening was so long it was because it's also my closing.

**And he said to me, "It is done! I am the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End. I will give of the fountain of the water of life freely to him who thirsts."**

**Revelation 21:6**

**The Epilogue**

White. A girl walks down a long aisle. People on both sides. A lot of familiar faces on one side. Not so many on the other, but she has plenty of time to get to know them. Ahead a man dressed in a black tuxedo next to one in a navy. Both with bewildered eyes. She smiled at how well blond hair and navy go together. Then, she smiled at how she had been waiting for this day her whole life. Now, she finally had it. It was finally time for her to be truly happy and loved.

Taking the beautiful gloved hand in his. Today was the day he's been waiting for since this girl was 14. He smiled lovingly at her, and, although there was a cloth over her face, he could see the shy smile and light blush she gave in return. Standing her next to him, he placed his other hand over hers and she placed her hand over his. They just looked into eachother's eyes until the loud beautiful sound of music stopped as the minister motioned for everyone to sit.

"We are here today to bring together Serena and Darien in holy matrimony."

**The Afterparty**

Serena smiled as she watched her new-bound husband talk to his best friend and her older brother (in her mind). Being off in her own little world she didn't even notice the four girls giggling at her until she was nudged in the side by a blonde.

"You're never gonna be normal again are you?" Mina laughed as a black and a white cat came to sit by her feet.

"What are you talking about? Serena is always daydreaming. She just might do it a little more now." Luna smiled and rubbed against Serena's leg. "Of course, there's nothing wrong with that as long as she's happy."

"Aww, Luna! That's sooo sweet!" Serena picked up her black cat and kissed the little moon on her forehead. "I love you so much. If it weren't for you..I probably would never have met any of these wonderful friends of mine.....or Darien. You taught me so much. You helped me grow up."

"It's nice to hear you say that, Serena. You aren't such a screw up after all." Luna snickered.

"Ugh! I take everything back!"

"I was just kidding!"

"I know." Serena giggled and her down. "I just like teasing with you." She jumped at the feel of hands on her stomach pulling her back into an embrace.

Placing a kiss on her cheek Darien looked at his bewildered bride. "I love you." Serena blushed.

"I love you, too."

"Awwwwwwwwww......." The four girls and two cats said in unison looking at the couple.

"Forgot we had a croud." Darien smirked.

"Sure you did. Is that the excuse you're going give Serena when you have children? 'I forgot we already one. Oh,well.' Hmm?" Artemis smirked at Darien.

"ARTEMIS!" Serena blushed.

"I won't need an excuse when it comes to children, because we both want atleast 2 or more. Which now that I think about it. When are you and Luna gonna have kittens?"

"Uh......well...." Artemis blushed.

"Yeah, I thought that would make you tongue tied." Darien laughed. "The truth is...We can't wait to have our first child. Right, my little bunny?"

"Right." They kissed and the croud disappeared again. Everyone knew that this love would last forever.

**14 years later**

"Andy!!!! Give me back my journal, you buttmunch!" A girl with pink meatball styled hair ran downstairs into the kitchen. "Mom! Andrew stole my journal."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Serena smiled lovingly at her first born.

"MOM!"

"Alright...Alright. Andrew Samuel Chiba!" She yelled up the stairs. Not to long after did you hear footsteps running down into the kitchen.

"What'd I do?" Andy looked at his mom inoccently.

"Give your sister her journal back." She watched him pull out the journal from under his shirt and give it to his sister. "Now.....What do you say?" He looked at his sister

"I'm sorry and I love you because I know that there are a lot worse sisters in the world than you."

"I love you,too. You're forgiven." She patted her little brother's head.

"Very good. Now you can go."

"Love ya, mom." He jolted back up the stairs.

"So, What are you planning on doing this week so I don't have to worry about you?"

"Umm...Well, you see....."

"Aha...boy business. What's his name and how long have you been together?"

"Umm...Well...everyone calls him Pegisis and technically we aren't together together. I like him and all...and I heard someone say that he likes me....it's just....I'm not sure and I don't know what to do, but then! We got a project for school on where we have to act like a married couple for the whole week, so I'm planning on acting like his REAL girlfriend and see how he responds to it. Besides that I don't have any plans. Oh! But I'm gonna be late to the mall! Later mom!" She bolted toward the door.

"Wait! Rini!" Serena just stood inthe middle of the kitchen looking at the spot where her daughter once stood. "This is just dandy. I don't know how anyone can say she's NOT my daughter and that we're nothing alike."

"Let's just hope she doesn't get this guy hit by a car." Darien came up behind her and kissed her cheek while wrapping her in his embrace.

"I always hope for the best. You're best was getting hit by that car."

"I don't know how to take that."

"Take it as a.......We've found perfect love because of it.: She stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss.

"I see. Then I'm glad you got me hit by a car." He smirked and laughed as she slapped him on the shoulder. "What?It was actually my stupid fault for turning around and standing still in the middle of the road."

"True."

"Hey! I was joking!"

"I was, too!" She laughed. "I just pray that not all of my traits went to Rini, because if they did she might get on that guys nerves a little."

"Don't worry about it. If she got all your traits than that guys an idiot for not falling hard and fast."

"I love you."

"I love you ,too.The kids are out...wanna make a baby?"

"Ha! Where'd Andy go?"

"I payed him 20 dollars to leave and go to his friend Melvin's house."

"Oh really? Well, I said I didn't want to wait having my first child and got tricked into saying it for the second I never said for the third or fourth."

"Aww....you know you can't resist me" He kissed her on the lips then the cheek then the ear.

"Okay, I give in." They both laughed as Darien took his wonderful wife in his arms and walked them to their bedroom and closed the door. Hearing a click you should know........They lived happily ever after.

**The End**

....You are always in my prayers.......Until next time we meet.....Sayonara


End file.
